


Carry

by starrypawz



Category: Star Wars Legends: The Old Republic
Genre: Carrying, Drabble, F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-07
Updated: 2014-12-07
Packaged: 2018-03-22 05:47:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 337
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3717424
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starrypawz/pseuds/starrypawz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tephernia's asleep somewhere she's not meant to be</p>
            </blockquote>





	Carry

**Author's Note:**

> Prompted by kickassfanfic on Tumblr

“Put me down, I am capable of walking…” She sighed, her voice lacked it’s usual sharp tone that he was used to hearing, probably because despite her best efforts she was on the edge of not falling into sleep but more careening over the edge.  
Pierce did his best not to laugh at expression Tephernia was pulling as he looked down on her and also the way that she’d managed to cross her arms. He did his best to shrug. And she rolled her eyes at him.

  
It had been no trouble to pick her up when he’d found her, and… anyway it was late, and she was slumped over at a workbench, and sprawled over a datapad that had details of whatever it was she was working on at the time and so it was a good idea to check right? Just in case something was wrong…

  
And then she was actually asleep and so it was no trouble to carefully lift her up and start taking her back towards her quarters.  
And then she woke up, and was as belligerent as ever.  
He stopped for a moment, and she raised an eyebrow at him, “And just what were you doing walking around at this Force-forsaken hour?”  
“Couldn’t sleep,” He said plainly before adding, “Just be glad that I found you and Captain ‘Stick up his rear’ didn’t”  
“That’s my father…”  
“Yeah, yeah I know…” He grinned and Tephernia gave him a look that said  _'but you’re not wrong"_  
“And… I don’t think he’d be very appreciative of stumbling across this scene,” Tephernia added before he could say anything right now  
“I got nothing but noble intentions right now…"   
"I would advise you shut up before you say something compromising,” Although she was smirking when she said that.  
“Duly noted, I would salute but…” He lifted her up slightly to prove his point.

“Now like you said, I should probably get you back to your quarters before anyone bumps into us and gets the wrong idea,”


End file.
